


Who Knew You Could Break It?

by NavajoLovesDestiel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Boyfriend Gabriel, Doctor Castiel (Supernatural), Hospitalization, M/M, Medical Patient Sam Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-20
Updated: 2019-11-20
Packaged: 2021-02-16 05:09:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21502390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NavajoLovesDestiel/pseuds/NavajoLovesDestiel
Summary: Sam sustains a sex injury and Dean is taken with his urologist.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester, Gabriel/Sam Winchester
Comments: 23
Kudos: 226
Collections: GifInspirationChallenge2019





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Need to thank my best and best friend KatelynDeveraux

Baby came to a screeching halt in one of the designated parking spots for the emergency room. Dean jumped out, clutching his phone. Ever since he got the frantic text from Gabriel saying Sam was in the ER, Dean had been imagining all kinds of terrible things.

He ran in and up to the desk, where a bored receptionist idly filed her nails.

“Sam Winchester?”

She looked on a sheet of paper, and said, “Room six.”

He rushed to room six and pulled back the curtain. Gabriel’s eyes got big and he held up his hands in a gesture that said, ‘please don’t hit me.’ “It wasn’t my fault!”

Sam was in a bed, IV attached to his arm and a goofy smile on his face. 

“Dean… bro! You’re here. Why are you here? You’re short.” And he laughed.

Gabriel looked at him then back at Dean. “Morphine drip.”

Dean glared at Gabe. “What happened?”

Gabriel sighed. “He broke his dick.”

Dean blinked. Those were four words he never expected to hear together in a sentence and he wasn’t sure he’d heard correctly. “ _What_?”

Sam laughed again. “Broke. My. Dick.”

Dean sank in a chair. He just stared at Sam for a minute. Then he turned back to Gabriel.

“I’m not sure I even want to know how this happened. What did the doctor say?”

“He is calling a urologist. Sam needs surgery. We’re waiting for him now.”

Dean opened his mouth, closed it again, then said, “Surgery?”

Sam laughed, a touch hysterically, and sang out, “Gotta get my penis surgery… I broke it, it’s broken…”

Just then the curtains rolled back and a man in a white coat walked in. Dean looked up at him and almost swallowed his tongue. The doc was gorgeous and Dean knew he’d developed a doctor kink on the spot.

“Mr. Winchester? I’m Dr. Novak. I’m going to do your surgery.”

Sam giggled. “Penis doctor…”

Dr, Novak smiled. “I see the morphine is working.”

Dean stood up and extended his hand for a shake. “I’m his brother, Dean. This fool is his boyfriend, Gabriel.”

Novak’s eyes got big. “Gabe? What have you done now?”

Gabriel looked at the doctor. “I swear, Cas, it wasn’t my fault! He got a leg cramp and jerked and I just missed and came down on his dick and…”

Dr, Novak held up a hand. “Too much information, Gabe. I’m sure his brother doesn’t want to hear the gory details.”

Gabriel looked at Dean and sat down.

Dean was looking back and forth between the doctor and Gabriel during this exchange.

“You _know_ him?”

“Unfortunately all too well. Gabriel is my older brother.”

Dean looked at Gabriel and back at the doctor. “You’re kidding.”

“I’m serious as a… never mind. Now, about your brother.”

Dean nodded. “Yeah, sorry. What’s gonna happen?”

“We will do a penile ultrasound to determine the extent of the injury. Most likely, he tore his tunica albuginea and possibly his corpus cavernosum, both of which will require internal stitches. Hopefully there is no problem with his urethra. If there is, I will deal with that as well.”

Dean frowned. “I have no idea what you just said.”

Dr. Novak smiled. “It isn’t necessary to know the terms. Just know I will fix your brother’s penis.”

There was a moan from Gabriel. “But will it work? He isn’t permanently broken, is he?”

“Gabe, the most likely outcome will be complete success. In a month or two, he will be fine.”

Gabriel’s mouth fell open. “A _month or two_?”

Dean growled at him, “You shut your mouth. This is your fault. You can wait for as long as it takes.”

Gabriel held up his hands again. “Okay, okay! I can wait.”

The doctor chuckled but didn’t comment. He clapped his hands together. “All right, let’s get this show on the road.”

An orderly wheeled a sleeping Sam out of the room and a nurse showed them to the surgical waiting room.

Dean sat down and grabbed a magazine while Gabriel made a run to the candy machine. They didn’t talk. Gabriel was too afraid that Dean blamed him and Dean liked making the little shit sweat.

A little over an hour later, Dr. Novak came through the doors and walked up to them. They both stood up.

He was smiling and Dean breathed a sigh of relief.

“Everything went fine. His urethra was unaffected. He should be asleep for another hour or so, then you can see him. He will need to stay for three days, just to make sure that everything continues to be good. Do you have any questions for me?”

Dean could think of one thing he wanted to ask the good doctor, but he was sure now was not the time. He shook the doctor’s hand, and held it just a little too long. Then he and Gabriel went to find Sam’s room.

Sam was sleeping peacefully, so they sat down to wait for him to wake up. Nurses came in and out, checking on his IV and his vitals. They didn’t talk.

After about an hour, Sam’s eyes fluttered open and he looked around. Gabriel stood up and leaned over him. “Hey, Moosy, you okay?”

Sam smiled blearily and nodded. “What happened?”

Dean walked to the other side of the bed. “Your surgery went fine. You’ll be good as new in a month or so.”

Sam coughed and grimaced. Dean got a glass of water and let Sam sip some through the straw. When Sam cleared his throat, he looked at Gabriel. “A _month_?”

Gabriel sighed. “That’s what Cas said.”

Sam yawned. 

“Let’s let him sleep. I’m gonna go home for a few hours, catch a few hours sleep and a shower. I’ll be back.”

Gabriel nodded. “I’m gonna stay here.”

Dean sighed, but knew Sam would want to see him when he woke up.

He walked to his car and drove home. He showered and went to bed. He drifted off thinking about Dr. Sexy, urologist.

He woke up about four hours later, grabbed some toast and coffee and called in to work, saying his brother had to have emergency surgery (but not telling Bobby what the surgery was) and went back to the hospital. 

He caught the elevator up to Sam’s floor and walked into the room. Gabriel was asleep in a chair and Sam was eating breakfast. 

“Hey, kid. How ya feeling?”

Sam made a face. “Good as can be expected I guess. I’m pretty embarrassed.”

Dean chuckled. “You should be. Dr. Novak been in yet?”

Sam shook his head no, and Dean grinned. That was the answer he was hoping for.


	2. Chapter 2

Dean grabbed a slice of toast from Sam’s tray and walked over to where Gabriel was sleeping. He kicked Gabriel in the foot, and the man jumped. He frowned at Dean.

“Go home and take a shower, Gabe. You’re a little ripe. I’ll sit with him until you get back.”

Gabriel grumbled, but got up and kissed Sam. “I’ll be back in an hour, Samster.”

He left with a bitchface for Dean.

Dean turned on the TV, munched his toast and sat back to wait while Sam fell asleep. He didn’t have to wait long.

Dr Novak came in with a smile that lit up the room. Dean got up, smiling back.

“Morning, doc.”

“Good morning, Dean. I’m going to ask you to wait in the hall while I examine your brother.”

Dean ran a hand over the back of his neck. “Yeah, I’m pretty sure I don’t want to see that.”

Novak chuckled and Dean left the room.   
About ten minutes later, the doctor came out.

“He’s doing well, I expect to discharge him tomorrow.”

Dean smiled. “That’s great, doc. Uh, can I talk to you for a minute?”

Novak smiled and nodded. He led Dean to a quiet corner. 

“What can I do for you?”

“Um… I was wondering… uh, would you have a drink with me?”   
Novak frowned. “That would be inappropriate while I’m your brother’s doctor.”

Dean’s heart fell. “Oh… sure. I get it. Sorry Dr. Novak.”

The doctor put a hand on Dean’s arm. “Call me Cas, please. I mean our brothers are in a relationship after all.”

Dean smiled sadly. “Okay, Cas. I’m sorry if I made you uncomfortable.”

Cas grinned. “You didn’t. And by the way…” he turned to walk away.

“I won’t be your brother’s doctor after tomorrow.”

He left Dean standing in the hall with his mouth open.

They barely made it in the door before Cas slammed Dean against the wall and was all over him. Dean had never been so turned on in his life.

Cas pressed his thigh in between Dean’s legs and Dean rutted against it shamelessly. 

Just before Dean thought he was going to cum in his pants like a horny teenager, Cas pulled away.

“Go strip and get on the bed, Dean. I’ll be in directly.”   
Dean didn’t even think about it. He just said, “Yes Sir!” and headed to the bedroom. He stipped in a hurry, then thought better of it and folded his clothes neatly. Cas just seemed like a neat freak. He stretched out on the bed, situated his legs far apart and waited.

It seemed to take forever, but it was probably only five minutes before Cas walking and stood at the foot of the bed, smiling and looking at Dean.

“You are beautiful. And very obedient.” Dean blushed. 

Dean watched Cas slowly take off his clothes. His cock was very interested, and leaked some precum on his belly.

Cas proceeded to fuck Dean through two orgasms, both of which he had totally untouched. He didn’t even know he could do that once. 

When he finally caught his breath, he said, “Now I know the meaning of ‘rode hard and put up wet’.”

Cas laughed. “Well, at least we didn’t break anything.”

Dean couldn’t argue with that. 


End file.
